Mi diario, mi historia mi verdad
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Gomen me equivoque de archivo... antes de que acabe la semana les subo el cap 2 UUU
1. Capitulo 1

Mi diario, mi historia. . . mi verdad  
  
Hola, si estáis leyendo esto, una de dos o ya me habéis encontrado muerta en mi cama de dosel color vino o por que me habéis robado mi diario antes de tiempo...  
  
Sea cual sea la opción ya te abras dado cuenta de quien soy y no me siento orgullosa por eso. Al contrario comienzo a pensar que por ser quien soy es por lo que estoy en este estado.  
  
Te contare mi historia si es que me lo permites...  
  
Corrían los años 60, cuando lo conocí, mejor dicho cuando lo vi por primera vez. . . Era un hombre, mejor dicho un chico bastante serio y reservado, recuerdo que lo conocí por error en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. . .  
  
- Steph qué no te piensas cambiar? Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts sin cambiarnos!!!  
  
Stephany Mayette, mejor conocida como Steph. 14 años. 4° año en Hogwarts. Posible próximo perfecto. Rebelde pero con maravillosas calificaciones. Gryffindor.  
  
- Cálmate Danny, falta mucho, muchísimo!!! Acabamos de salir de la estación!  
  
Daniela Potter, mejor conocida como Danny. 14 años. 4° año en Hogwarts. Posible próximo perfecto. Inteligente es poco. Gryffindor.  
  
- Sabes que tenemos que llegar cambiadas. Caroline dile algo!  
  
Caroline Halliwell, mejor conocida como Caro. 14 años. 4° año en Hogwarts. Posible próximo perfecto. La que media entre las otras dos locas. Gryffindor.  
  
- Algo .  
  
- ¬¬.  
  
- Miren mejor dejen de pelear y déjenme leer en paz. Además Steph tiene razón Danny faltan mas de 7 horas de viaje. Y como veo que no me van a dejar en paz, me voy un rato a otro compartimiento a leer.  
  
- Caroline espera. . . Danny salió corriendo para alcanzar a Caroline.  
  
- Perfecto, ahora si me puedo cambiar .  
  
No quería que vieran que me puse un percing en el ombligo, pensarían que estoy loca =P Además Danny me saldría con. . . Steph estas loca!!! Solo tienes 14 años!!!  
  
De todas formas Caro me hubiera apoyado.  
  
Mientras Steph se terminaba de quitar la blusa para quedar en mini falda y bra, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraba.  
  
5 segundos después de que Steph saliera de aquel shock, empezó a soltar manotazos a diestra y siniestra. . . Mientras un pobre chico no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo, cerrar la puerta o tratar que aquella chica desconocida no lo tratara de matar a golpes.  
  
Escogió la segunda y mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes, Steph volvía a cerrarse la blusa. Hasta que por fin alguien hablo. Lo malo es que no fue el pobre chico para disculparse.  
  
- Estas loco o que!!! Las puertas existen para algo!!! Se toca antes de entrar!!! Que tu madre no te a enseñado modales!!!  
  
- Cálmate!!! En primera no me mates, deja de golpearme!!!  
  
- Imbecil!!! Pero quien te has creído.  
  
Cuando por fin termino de ponerse la blusa, el chico se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, el encima de ella. A lo menos así dejaría de golpearlo.  
  
- Quítate!!! Déjame!!!  
  
Antes de que dijera otra palabra, le tapo la boca con la mano. . .  
  
- O te callas o no me quito! Prométeme que ya no vas a gritar y te quito mi mano de tu boca.  
  
Steph solo logro asentir con la cabeza.  
  
- Bien, arreglado eso. Soy Tom Ryddle y perdón por haber entrado sin tocar. Creí que no había nadie. Como no hacías ruido y vi salir a dos chicas de aquí, creí que eran las únicas ocupantes.  
  
Tom Ryddle. 14 años. 4° año en Hogwarts. Posible próximo perfecto. Chico solitario y bastante guapo. Slytherin.  
  
- Steph, ellas eran mis amigas. Ahora me harías un gigantesco favor?  
  
- Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Cuál seria ese favor?  
  
- Que te quites de encima de mi! Que crees que no pesas!  
  
- U perdón.  
  
Tom Ryddle se levanto del suelo y ayudo a Steph a levantarse.  
  
- Perdón, te juro que no fue mi intención.  
  
- Quedas perdonado. Solo por que estoy de buenas. Eres nuevo verdad?  
  
- No, por qué la pregunta?  
  
- Nunca te había visto. Y mira que voy en 4° año.  
  
- Que chistoso.  
  
- Qué es chistoso? Además de que estoy con un pervertido que me acaba de ver sin blusa?  
  
- Una no soy un pervertido! Dos yo también voy en 4°. Tres lindo percing.  
  
- Gracias. . . En qué casa vas?  
  
- En Slytherin y tu?  
  
- . . . este. . .  
  
- Déjame adivinar. . . por tu ". . . este. . ." supongo que una de dos o vas en Gryffindor o vas en Gryffindor. Me equivoco?  
  
- No, no te equivocas. Y como ya viste que soy una Gryffindor, ya te puedes ir.  
  
- Me estas corriendo?  
  
- Pues no, pero es bien sabido por toda la escuela que los Slytherin no quieren a los Gryffindor.  
  
- Eso es verdad. Pero siempre se pueden hacer algunas excepciones no crees?  
  
- La verdad, si . Bueno como ya nos conocemos, me imagino que podemos ser amigos o no?  
  
- Amigos? (yo teniendo a una amiga? Eso seria lindo. . .)  
  
- Bueno, si no quieres no.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Si, qué?  
  
- Si quiero ser tu amigo. Lo que pasa es que me quede callado, por que nadie nunca me había dicho eso.  
  
- Me estas diciendo que no tienes amigos?  
  
- Pues. . . (la verdad es que en la vida había tenido una amiga. Y menos desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Los chicos del orfanato solo se la pasaban molestándolo y más de una vez termino a golpes con alguno)  
  
- Pues entonces tengo el privilegio de ser la primera   
  
- Si, creo que si (que lindo sonríe , pero que estoy pensando. Estoy loco! Yo fijándome en una chica. . . que tiene muy bonito ombligo =P)  
  
- Y dime Tom Ryddle, qué andabas pensando cuando abriste MI compartimiento así?  
  
- TU compartimiento?  
  
- Si, MÍO, algún problema?  
  
Steph se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos que Tom Ryddle se le aventara para hacerle cosquillas por debajo de la blusa. Tom Ryddle estaba experimentando algo totalmente nuevo para el. Que lo hacia sentir muy feliz. . . Steph por su lado no sabia a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan cómoda y feliz que se dejo llevar por el momento.  
  
Los dos reían a carcajadas. En eso Tom se resbaló y jaló sin querer a Steph; los dos cayeron al suelo. . . Ella encima de el. . . se miraban fijamente. . .  
  
- Steph abre!!! Perdón por haberte gritado de esa forma!  
  
Tom cuando había entrado, cerro con seguro para que no volviera a pasar otro accidente.  
  
- Steph abre, Danny esta arrepentida.  
  
Como por inercia los dos se separaron de un brinco y se arreglaron uno la túnica y la otra su ropa.  
  
Lo único que atino a decir Steph fue. . .  
  
- Esperen!!! Me estoy cambiando de ropa.  
  
- Okay, regresamos en 5 minutos Danny y yo.  
  
- Que sean 15!!! No encuentro mi blusa.  
  
- Okay 15. Vamos Danny.  
  
- Vamos Caro.  
  
- Gracias por salvarme de tus amigas.  
  
- No solo te salvaba el pellejo a ti. No conoces a Danny. Si me encuentra aquí, con un chico y encima Slytherin, mas tardo yo en decir Megas Fritas a que ella mande una lechuza a mi casa. Por si no lo sabias ella cree que soy muy rebelde para la época.  
  
- Lo dices por el percing o por el tatuaje?  
  
- Como sabes qué tengo un tatuaje?  
  
- Una es demasiado obvio. Todo mundo tiene uno en el tobillo derecho.  
  
- Izquierdo. . . y dos?  
  
- Las calcetas no las traes.  
  
- U  
  
- Mejor me voy. . . para que te cambies. Okay?  
  
- Okay.  
  
Tom ya había quitado el seguro de la puerta, para abrirla cuando Steph le dijo. . .  
  
- Espera. . . Tom. . . Quiero volver a verte. . .  
  
- . . . en la entrada de tu sala común. . . el viernes, como a las 12, okay?  
  
- Si. . . ahora vete. . . que no sabes el relajo que tengo en esa maleta.  
  
- No has visto la mía U. . .  
  
- Adiós. . .  
  
- Adiós. . .  
  
Nueva Historia... y cuando va a actualizarla la escritora... eso ni ella misma lo sabe =P Ojala y les guste 


	2. Capitulo 2

Mi diario, mi historia. . . mi verdad  
  
Así fue como lo conocí. Era un chavo tan serio para su edad, posea unos ojos que a cualquiera volverían loca. Eran de un verde esmeralda tan hermoso, tan brillante, tan puros, pero a la ves tenían algo que lo hacia verse misterioso. La verdad es que nunca pensé que lo volvería a verlo. Él era un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor; hasta cierto punto sentía que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Además estaba el hecho de que dentro de una semana volvería a verlo, o a lo menos eso pensaba yo.  
  
Poseía un nombre tan lindo. . . Tom. . . Tom Ryddle. . . tan solo tres letras que hacían que me volviera loca. Él era un chico diferente; bastante diferente. Creo que por eso me quede como describirlo, mejor dicho como escribirlo. . . extasiada? Emocionada? Sorprendida? Creo que fue un poco de todo. Me emocionaba de sobre manera volver a verlo y sabia que eso estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada para no sentir eso que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Por mi cabeza cruzaron miles de veces las palabras "estas loca Steph" pero lo único que pude lograr hacer fue... nada.  
  
Esa noche no pude dormir. Solo podía pensar en el. En ese encuentro en el vagón, fue inolvidable. Después de esa noche cambie todavía más. Al otro día desperté toda confundida. . . comenzaba a creer que todo había sido un sueño y que seguía en el vagón o incluso en mi cama en París. Hasta que volteé mi cara y vi la cortina adoselada de mi cama .  
  
A veces extrañaba tanto a mi hermoso París, pero mejor volvamos con mi historia. . .  
  
- Mujer sabes que te tardaste mucho en cambiar?  
  
- Si U pero es que no solo me cambiaba. . .  
  
- Qué?  
  
- Nada. . . Caro pásame otra vez la miel.  
  
- Steph ya te dije que el 99.9% de esa cosa hace que engordes?  
  
- Si Caro, pero yo ya te dije que el 99.9% de "esa cosa" no me hace engordar.  
  
- En fin, ten.  
  
- Cuando termines me la das.  
  
- Claro Danny.  
  
- Y dinos Steph este año si te vas a meter al equipo de quidditch o no?  
  
- Como crees Danny, estas loca. Como una mujer va a jugar quidditch. Ten la miel.  
  
- Oye la dejaste casi vacía.  
  
- "Pequeño" detalle. . . frasko lleno mel  
  
Al instante el frasco antes vació por miel se lleno.  
  
- Vas mejorando, solo una cosa. . .  
  
- Cuál?  
  
- Son las 7:45 y nos toca clase en las mazmorras o se apuran en terminar las dos o me voy sin ustedes.  
  
- Ya vamos Caro.  
  
- Si Caro, un segundo.  
  
- Además a quien se le ocurre ponernos dos horas de pociones en lunes el primer día de clases.  
  
- Al mismo que se le ocurrió ponernos a slytherin.  
  
- Slytherin?  
  
- Si, slytherin; esos odiosos.  
  
- Vamonos, que vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
- Steph estas bien?  
  
- Si, solo que ya saben. Primer día, las clases, tenemos que estudiar.  
  
- Al instante Danny y Caro sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron a Steph. Y la primera hablo. . .  
  
- Muy bien, dinos quién eres y qué has hecho con Steph?  
  
- Soy yo Danny. Que no me puedo entusiasmar por las clases?  
  
Al unison.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¬¬ malas.  
  
- Ya mejor Vamonos.  
  
- Opino lo mismo que tu Caro.  
  
Caro, Danny y Steph salieron del gran comedor rumbo a las mazmorras, que se situaban como a 3 pisos debajo de ellas.  
  
- Tal ves este año el profesor no me intente reprobar.  
  
- Steph bájate de tu nube.  
  
- Ese profesor te odia.  
  
- Sentimiento mutuo.  
  
- Yo que tu me siento con el más matado en ves de irte rolando con una de nosotras dos.  
  
- Tal vez haga eso. Lo pensare. De todas formas, juro que este año me portare bien. Palabra de león.  
  
- Steph si tu palabra valiera algo, se cotizarían tan caro los leones. . .  
  
- Deja de ser sarcástica Caroline ¬¬  
  
- Okay pero una vez al año no hace daño U  
  
- Chicas, hemos llegado. Y una de dos o no a llegado nadie o llegamos tarde.  
  
- Qué hora es Steph?  
  
- 7:59  
  
- Todavía no son las 8. Quién se atreve a abrir la puerta?  
  
- Yo no!  
  
- No me mires!  
  
- ¬¬ luego por que me tiene tirria ese profesor.  
  
Lentamente Steph abrió la puerta y como era de esperarse el profesor no tardo ni 5 segundos en voltearse y comenzar a gritarle.  
  
- Como siempre tarde señorita Mayette. Pero que se podía esperar de usted. . . NADA! Y como siempre jalándose a esas dos vagas. Y luego se queja de sus mediocres calificaciones, lo que me faltaba, tarde y me imagino que ni siquiera sabe la hora que es verdad!  
  
- Profesor. . . pero. . . si son las 7:59  
  
- En su reloj, yo que usted lo llevaría a reparar. Yo tengo las 8:05  
  
- Son solo 5 minutos.  
  
- Usted lo a dicho, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una!  
  
- Pero. . .  
  
- 15!!! Y será mejor que se sienten las tres a menos que quieran que sean 30 por persona.  
  
Las tres chicas comenzaron a buscar lugar, solo había una banca vacía donde se instalaron Caroline y Danny. Entonces Steph oyó un leve "Steph", volteo y era Tom, ofreciéndole el lugar que estaba a su izquierda.  
  
- Gracias Tom.  
  
- De nada. Como estas?  
  
- Pongámoslo así, me duele el ombligo, por que cierta personita cayo encima de mi ayer y se abrió la herida. Tengo 15 puntos menos encima de mi. Dos horas por delante y un chico guapo a lado de mi. . .  
  
- Perdón por lo de tu ombligo. Yo que tu adelanto tu reloj 10 min. Y donde esta el chico?  
  
- Gracioso. Mejor dime que estaban viendo antes de que llegáramos.  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Nada?  
  
- Bueno si, el temario de este año. Pero yo ya lo tengo. Ten cópialo.  
  
- Lo robaste?  
  
- No, el profesor y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Y como no iba a salir a ningún lado estas vacaciones le pedí el temario de el próximo curso para comenzar a estudiarlo.  
  
- Demasiado difícil para ser cierto. Lo verdadero aquí es que el me odia.  
  
- No te odia. Solo te trata mal, pues. . . por que eres. . .  
  
- Por que soy gryffindor dilo. No me importa. Mejor dime que hiciste ayer?  
  
- mmm. . . cene. . . me duche. . . me acosté a dormir. . . mmm. . . creo que ya es todo.  
  
- Me lo juras?  
  
- Pues si, por qué?  
  
- Nosotras estuvimos jugando turista toda la noche.  
  
- Turista?  
  
- Si, es un juego muggle. Es del hermano de Danny, una de mis amigas. Es la que trae frenos y una trenza. Caro trae una cola de caballo.  
  
- Potter es de familia muggle?  
  
- Sus tíos son muggles y su hermano adora los juegos muggles. Se llama James. Por qué?  
  
- Por nada.  
  
- Sabes qué es chistoso?  
  
- Qué?  
  
- Que quedamos de vernos el viernes y no el lunes a primera hora.  
  
- En eso tienes razón.  
  
Tiiiiiiiii  
  
- Creo que ya acabo la clase.  
  
- En eso te equivocas, son dos horas.  
  
- Cierto =p  
  
- Hagan algo de provecho y traten de hacer un filtro amoroso como dios manda. Los ingredientes están en el pisaron. Alguna pregunta?  
  
- Qué no son ilegales?  
  
- Halliwell si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas? Además la dosis es tan pequeña que durara 2 horas su efecto, máximo 3. Otra pregunta? Que no sea de Potter o de Mayette? Bien entonces que esperan a trabajar!!!!  
  
- Qué ibas a preguntar Steph?  
  
- Ya no importa. Vamos por los ingredientes?  
  
- Claro.  
  
30 minutos después  
  
- Hora de la verdad. Pónganse chico-chica por favor, pero antes pongan un poco de poción en un vaso, cinco centímetros bastaran.  
  
- Cuando ya estén en parejas tómenlo. Y veamos si surtió efecto.  
  
A tu salud Steph. . .  
  
A tu salud Tom. . .  
  
Notas de la autora: lo se muy corto, me tardo demasiado y muchas me quieren matar. Pero como que ya no quiero escribir. No se que me pasa, lo que si es que no dejare mis historias a medias.  
  
"frasko lleno me" creo que lograran entender que es verdad? Okis  
  
Un beso  
  
Katty 


End file.
